vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (Adventure of Link)
Summary Link is a hero summoned by Impa, the royal nursemaid, to save Princess Zelda from the evil Prince of Darkness, Ganon, who is seeking out the shards of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link finds the pieces before Ganon does, and in the end, destroys the villain with a Silver Arrow, saving Zelda. Link's character and background are given little explanation in the game, although the prologue describes him as "burning with a sense of justice." Being a sequel set not long after the original game, The Adventure of Link features the same Link as The Legend of Zelda. Link is now fifteen years old, approaching his sixteenth birthday. Although Ganon has been killed, his army of monsters remains active throughout Hyrule. They plan to revive Ganon by spilling the blood of his murderer, Link, onto his ashes. Impa finds a Triforce mark on Link's hand as he approaches his sixteenth birthday, and explains that he is the hero chosen to awaken an ancient Princess Zelda from her sleeping curse by seeking out the Triforce of Courage. Link places a crystal in each of Hyrule's six palaces, ultimately defeats Dark Link, receives the Triforce of Courage, and uses the full Triforce to awaken Princess Zelda. After Link awakened Zelda, she then thanked him as well as called him "a real hero" for saving Hyrule. The curtains then slowly fall with Link and Zelda getting closer to each other afterwards. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '''At least 5-C''' | At least High 7-A | At least 4-C Name: Link, also known as the Hero of Hyrule Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 10 | 16 | 16 Classification: Hylian Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can fire sword beams, Flight and levitation while transformed into a fairy, Able to transform enemies into bots, Can imbue his shield with the power to reflect magical attacks | All of the abilities of The Triforce [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:'' At least '''Moon level' (Used the power of the Triforce of Wisdom to defeat Ganon in conjunction with the Silver/Light Arrows) | At least Small Island level (Fought and defeated bosses, who should be comparable, if not vastly superior to Dodongo) | At least Star level (Possesses the entire Triforce by the end of the Adventure of Link) Speed: Relativistic (Fought and defeated Ganon) | Relativistic | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Likely''' Class M''' (Should be no weaker than his Wind Waker counterpart) | Class T+ (The Power Glove should be comparable to the Golden Gauntlets) | Class E+ (Superior to the Four Giants) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:'' At least '''Class NJ' | Class EJ | At least Class XGJ Durability: At least Moon level | At least Small Island level | At least''' Star level''' Stamina: High. Extremely high with the Triforce Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with blade beams, magic, and projectiles. At least stellar via reality warping with the Triforce. Standard Equipment: The Magical Sword, Magical Shield, a longbow, bombs, Boomerang, Magic Rings, Magical Flute, Magical Rod w/ Book of Magic, along with the Triforce Intelligence: Should be no less competent than any of the other Links Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: The Legend of Zelda | Adventure of Link | With the Complete Triforce Note: This profile currently only covers this incarnation of Link at the end of Adventure of Link. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Elves Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Links Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4